Sem Conserto
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: EdWin Algumas coisas não têm conserto... betagem de Wanda Scarlet.


**Disclaimer:**

**- FMA não me pertence, mas o Roy ainda me visita de vez em quando...**

**- A música "Fix You" é do ColdPlay, não minha, mas ninguém da banda me visita, não!**

**- Fic EdWin. Não curte? Problema seu.**

**agradeço à Wanda Scarlet, minha beta querida e carrasca favorita, que vai me fazer continuar essa fic ou ela me prende no calabouço dela cheia com o Kurama Youkosem camisa e alguns aparelhos de tortura... humm... rs!**

* * *

**Sem Conserto**

Ed se virou de lado pela milésima vez.

A cama estreita do quarto de hotel não era em si desconfortável. Havia piores no alojamento militar, e ele nunca reclamara antes.

Não era do tipo de se lamentar com o que tinha.

Conhecia seus pecados e virtudes, e estar vivo já era um bom motivo para levantar a cabeça com um mínimo de dignidade para seguir em frente!

Para dormir as noites dos justos...

Mas naquela noite, ele sabia que não conseguiria sequer pregar os olhos.

Tudo que perdera, tudo que recuperara, tudo que deixara escapar entre os dedos, tudo que vivera, e deuses! Como vivera. Até demais, pra tão poucos 18 anos...

-Não consegue dormir, onii-san?

Olhou para o lado, vendo o jovem Alphonse Elric coçar os olhos em sua direção, devida a pouca luz.

_Olhos_. Olhos humanos.

Sorriu.

-Volte a dormir, Al. Eu estou bem.

Um suspiro na outra cama.

-A Winry sempre acaba te perdoando, onii-san. – disse, com uma risadinha no fim da frase, e se virando para dormir.

Ed deu um sorriso triste para a cama ao lado. Olhou para seu braço, destruído.

Sim, ela o perdoaria por aquilo.

Mas havia muito mais que apenas pedaços de fios e metal quebrados dentro do jovem alquimista.

_when you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_when you get what you want, but not what you need_

_when you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_stuck in reverse_

_quando você tenta o seu melhor, mas não tem sucesso_

_quando você tem o quer, mas não o que precisa_

_quando você se sente cansado, mas não consegue dormir_

_preso ao contrário_

Estava inquieta.

Sabia que estava andando há horas em volta da mesa, já havia checado a oficina, verificado o gerador, recontado os fios de instalação, tinha visto e revisto tudo, mais de vinte vezes, mais de trinta vezes...

E continuava inquieta.

Os irmãos Elric estavam vindo visitá-la. Bom, isso nem era tão novidade. Um pouco mais rara do que gostaria, mas o que se podia esperar dos dois maiores alquimistas de confiança do Fuhrer Roy Mustang?

Mas o problema não era a visita.

Não, nunca seria _apenas _uma visita. Al podia ter recuperado seu corpo, mas Ed mantinha os auto-mails. Ed havia desistido de recuperar seu braço e sua perna, deixando-os com o novo dono, agora "adotado" por sua sensei Itsumi. Mas continuavam viajando o país, mantendo o controle da nova legislação de Alquimistas por todo o território, e era inevitável que, vez ou outra, alguém se metesse a besta com os famosos irmãos.

Sabia que eles eram fortes. Sim, ela sabia disso.

Mas desde quando _saber_ disso era o bastante? Eles estavam vindo visitá-la, e isso só podia significar uma coisa.

Sentou-se na cadeira, com as mãos entre os joelhos.

Quantas vezes mais teria esperar até o dia em que ele... que ele... _simplesmente_ _não voltaria?_

E soluçou alto, ali sozinha, ao lado da mesa da cozinha.

_when the tears come streaming down your face_

_when you lose something you can't replace_

_when you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_could it be worse?_

_quando as lágrimas vêm descendo pelo seu rosto_

_quando você perde algo que não pode repor_

_quando você ama alguém, mas joga isso fora_

_poderia ser pior?_

Ed respirou fundo quando viu a porta se abrir junto daquele sorriso largo e compreensivo.

-Ed! Al!

Ela correu em direção aos dois. Olhou de relance para o braço de metal escondido sob a blusa, mas desviou logo o olhar.

Ele sabia o quanto aquilo a incomodava.

O quanto tudo aquilo era apenas torturante para ela também.

-Você cresceu tanto esse verão, Al!

O jovem Elric riu, sem graça.

Sabia que Winry só falava aquelas coisas para irritar o irmão, e no fundo ele mesmo também gostava de brincar com a altura de Ed – ainda que só nos dias de bom humor do outro. Mas foi com grande surpresa que viu Ed apenas concordar, enquanto entrava na casa dos Rockbell. Sem nenhum grito ou xingamento.

Olhou para a amiga de infância, sem saber o que dizer.

E nem precisava.

O olhar conformado dela já respondia a tudo.

_**-Ed? Você vai embora outra vez?**_

_**-Eu não tenho escolha.**_

_**-Mesmo que tivesse, não é? Eu sei, Edward. Sei o quanto você ainda precisa ir e fazer as coisas direitas por esse país...**_

_**-Winry...**_

_**-Assim como você sabe que eu vou continuar aqui, esperando por você.**_

_**-Eu não sou igual meu pai, Winry. Eu vou voltar. E vou voltar pra você.**_

_high up above or down below_

_when you too in love to let it go_

_if you never try you'll never know_

_just what you're worth_

_bem no alto ou muito embaixo_

_quando você está apaixonado demais para deixar ir_

_se você nunca tentar, nunca vai saber_

_o que você vale a pena_

Parafusos. Injeções de óleo. Filtros de sucção, ligamentos artificiais, fios de ligamento ao sistema nervoso.

Winry deu um pulo quando sentiu uma outra pele tocar a sua, deixando cair a chave inglesa no chão.

Ed tirou rápida a mão de seu rosto, desviando o olhar para qualquer outra lugar.

-Algum problema, Winry?

A voz da velha Pinako apareceu por detrás da porta, a abrindo apenas levemente. Olhou preocupada para os dois, enquanto Winry dava alguma desculpa qualquer entre risinhos bobos e pegava a chave do chão.

A avó largou os ombros, revirando os olhos, e saiu da sala.

Como se aqueles dois enganassem alguém.

Ficaram num longo e angustiante silêncio por muito tempo, até que Winry decidiu falar. E não era o que Ed esperava ouvir.

-Quando vocês vão?

A voz dela pareceu um pássaro de papel sobrevoando sozinho pela sala, sem que ela sequer levantasse os olhos para o alquimista.

Era tudo o que ele menos queria pensar naquele momento.

Foram meses inteiros sem sequer olhar para ela. Sem sentir aquele toque quase surreal dos dedos dela. Sem ouvir aquela voz gritando com ele para que bebesse leite, fazia bem! Se ela soubesse quantas caixinhas de leite ele havia comprado nessa última viagem – não tinha tomado nenhuma, óbvio, mas não era isso que contava afinal.

Estava entrando naquela fase irreversível onde cada pequeno gesto o fazia retornar a pequenos detalhes dela, coisas sutis que ela fazia, e que ele tinha certeza que ninguém mais conseguiria se lembrar.

Não da forma que ele lembrava.

-Amanhã... ou depois, talvez. – respondeu, seco também.

-Eu termino hoje mesmo seu auto-mail, Ed. Até amanhã estará tudo em ordem para ser recolocado.

Tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em gritar com ela e mandar que ela levantasse os olhos pra ele, pelo menos uma vez!

Diabos, o que ele era afinal! De amigo de infância à cliente expresso, é pegar e levar, ir embora.

Mas não disse nada.

E nem diria.

Não era um cliente qualquer da reconhecida oficina Rockbell.

Nem era um amigo de infância.

Era só o homem que a estava deixando, mais uma vez...

_tears stream down your face_

_when you lose something you cannot replace_

_tears stream down your face_

_and I..._

_lágrimas caem pelo seu rosto_

_quando você perde alguma coisa que não pode repor_

_lágrimas caem pelo seu rosto_

_e eu..._

Winry acenava para os dois, ainda da sacada da casa.

Al havia insistido para que os dois conversassem, mas a menina estava decidida. Era melhor assim. Nenhum dos dois era muito bom com as palavras. Iam acabar dizendo coisas que não deviam.

E as que deviam, iam doer muito mais.

Abaixou o braço, vendo que a silhueta dos irmãos Elric havia desaparecido no horizonte.

Pronto, lá iam os dois.

Quanto tempo até a próxima visita? Talvez quando Ed destruísse sua perna boa também? Ou quando um raio caísse na cabeça dele e desse curto-circuito em seus auto-mails?

Pinako finalmente entrou na casa e Winry se sentiu desabar sobre a cadeira de balanço da avó.

Pensar aquelas coisas já não era mais engraçado.

Porque ainda ficava daquele jeito? Não era do tipo que abaixava a cabeça, mas conhecia Ed daquele jeito, e por pior que fosse, era daquele mesmo jeito que se apaixonara por ele.

Não queria que ele mudasse.

Não, não era isso.

Só queria ter certeza de que ele voltaria pra casa.

Não algum dia, não dali a meses sem notícias, não sem a certeza de estaria _vivo..._

Enxugou correndo as lágrimas, sabendo que não adiantariam.

Talvez... se fizesse uma única coisa...

Olhou para o céu, claro e com poucas nuvens. Murmurou um "droga" e subiu correndo as escadas. Aquele tempo não ajudaria muito.

Mas tinha que pedir, pelo menos uma vez, pra que ele ficasse.

_tears stream down on your face_

_I promise you I will learn from the mistakes_

_tears stream down your face_

_and I..._

_lágrimas caem pelo seu rosto_

_eu prometo que vou aprender com os erros_

_lágrimas caem pelo seu rosto_

_e eu..._

-Você tem certeza?

-Onii-san! Até o Full Metal pode ficar doente de vez em quando, não acha?

-Arigatou, Al.

Apertou a mão do irmão e se afastou, com o apito do trem.

Ed sorriu, acenando para o trem.

Al acenou de volta, sumindo longe com os trilhos.

_**-E como eu vou saber?**_

_**-Como?**_

_**-Que você não é igual a seu pai, Full Metal Alchemist!**_

_**-Porque sempre que você me chamar, eu vou estar aqui.**_

O ar entrava com dificuldade nos pulmões enquanto ele corria. Já não sabia mais aquele monte de desculpas e razões que Al havia treinado para que ele desse para Winry aceitá-lo de volta.

Ia ter que ser no improviso mesmo.

E, bom, ele tinha uma vantagem! Daquela vez ele não tinha nenhuma parte do corpo quebrada... Ele precisava de algo mais que fios e óleo para consertar o que havia perdido por dentro.

Parou a poucos metros da casa, ofegante.

Os olhos tremiam num sorriso que custou a sair.

No alto da sacada, aquela velha luz piscante.

Tão fraca, em plena luz do dia, que de longe ele sequer a enxergaria.

Mas promessa era promessa. Ele estava lá, não estava? E ela finalmente o estava chamando de volta pra casa.

_lights will guide you home_

_and ignite your bones_

_and I will try to fix you_

_luzes vão te levar pra casa_

_e incendiar seus ossos_

_e eu vou tentar consertar você_

**esse definitivamente não é o fim**


End file.
